This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to antenna structures and electromagnetic shielding structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices often contain wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephone transceiver circuitry and wireless local area network circuitry may be provided to allow a device to wirelessly communicate with external equipment. Antenna structures may be used in transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
Devices may also contain displays and other circuits that may interfere with wireless circuitry. To properly ground antenna structures and to provide electromagnetic shielding to reduce the impact of potentially harmful electromagnetic interference, it may be desired to incorporate electromagnetic shielding structures in an electronic device. Care should be taken, however, to avoid structures that are unnecessarily bulky, that provide unsatisfactory grounding, or that provide inadequate suppression of electromagnetic interference.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved structures for mounting antennas in electronic devices and providing electromagnetic shielding.